Project 3: Determinants of Exceptional Longevity in Tephritid Fruit Flies This project will examine the determinants of exceptional longevity using both the medfly and the Mexican fruit fly (Mexfly) in evolutionary, nutritional and behavioral contexts. The addition of the Mexfly to the biodemography experimental system is necessary because of the recent decision by Mexico and the U.S. to discontinue rearing adult medflies at the Tapachula laboratory where all previous research has been conducted. The project will involve seven scientists including Project Leader James Carey, co-PLs Lawrence Harshman (Nebraska), Hans Mtiller (UC Davis), Jane-Ling Wang (UC Davis) and collaborators Drs. Pablo Liedo (Mexico), Byron Katsoyannos (Greece) and Nikos Papadopoulos (Greece). The project has four specific aims. Aim 1 is framed around the concept of 'evolutionary biodemography' where we propose to develop sets of eco-gerontological rules that relate evolved life span to the selection environment. We will use medfly 'races' collected from different regions of the world to test the hypothesis that natural selection favors reduced longevity in tropical environments and exceptional longevity in desert and/or Mediterranean climates. Aim 2 involves gathering baseline biodemographic and behavioral data on the Mexican fruit fly (Mexfly)--a species that is exceptionally long-lived. Aim 3 will involve questions concerned with the biodemography of dietary manipulation where we will use the Mexfly model system for gathering data in one of the largest and most comprehensive biodemographic studies ever conducted on the effects of nutrition on mortality, longevity and female reproduction. Aim 4 is concerned with behavioral biodemography--the study of the age-specific patterns of behaviors that both impact and, in turn, are impacted by aging. This aim will lay the groundwork for the development of model systems concerned with morbidity dynamics--an extremely important but poorly understood aspect of aging research on the biology and demography of individuals who have attained exceptional ages.